


Music is My Boyfriend

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [10]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Fanvids, Glam Rock, M/M, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If music be the food of love, play on." Curt/Brian/Arthur OT3. Music by The Hidden Cameras.</p><p>Original post (including download links) <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/536734.html">on dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music is My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishyface](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ishyface).



> A thousand thank yous to ladymajavader for betaing.

<http://vimeo.com/2067131>

Password: **glamrock**


End file.
